Lies
by noodlecat0328
Summary: Mistypaw has always been cold and cruel, but when her mother kills off each cat, one by one, she had to do something... is she feeling sympathy?


"Why?" She breathed "How could you do this?" Her voice elevated to a shriek

"Why?" A sneer "You all are traitors! Not me! ThunderClan has too much mixed blood. You all should die!" She sprung off her paws and hooked her claws into her neck. Blood gurgled at the throat, and she went limp.

REWIND

Mistypaw strode into camp, mouth filled with fresh-kill.

"Great job!" Mousefur meowed, looking at the thrush she carried in her jaws. She didn't reply, instead stared straight ahead. Mistypaw was notorious for being cold and unwelcoming unless it was someone she was close to... which isn't a lot of cats. She added her prey to the pile. Ashfeather, her mother was similar in personality. Cold, heartless, and cruel. Mistypaw stared at her mother with hatred in her eyes.

"Mistypaw, let's go training, her mentor, Owltail, meowed. He obviously sensed the tension between them. She followed him, glad to be free of her mother. She had hurt all of them. Every single one. With words and with claws.

Owltail... wasn't bad. He was just there. Doesn't bother her, doesn't stare.

"Well.. we don't have much to train for today... so.. you can just... go."

Mistypaw nodded, and padded away. She enjoyed being alone in the woods, away from her violent mother. She had heard tales from the elders of how her mother had killed her own kits because she wanted to be deputy... Mistypaw's sister, Honeykit had been killed her mother because she had been furious that Pinestar made Sparrowflight deputy instead. She had wondered why Pinestar didn't banish her out of clan territory.

"Don't.. please Ashfeather! Why are you doing this?" She heard Willowfur's scared meow "I'm pregnant with kits!" _It won't work. _Mistypaw thought _You've seen how cold she is with her own kits! _Willowfur backed away, but Ashfeather sneered and padded forward.

"I will never forgive you," She growled "Any of you." With that, she lunged toward Willowfur, claws unsheathed. Her claws made a deep wound in Willowfur's stomach. Blood gushed out, and Willowfur went limp. Mistypaw padded back to camp, unnerved by what she had just witnessed. She decided to hunt a bit, to relieve her anger. A mouse scurried at the roots of the tree. She pounced, nipping its neck. The snap was loud, but unsatisfactory. She bit harder on the mouse, snapping the spine. She bit it more, unleashing her anger.

She carried her tattered prey back to camp. The bones were crushed, and they hung awkwardly in her jaws. Mintkit stared as she dropped them onto the fresh-kill pile

"Mom... look at the mouse." She whimpered. Seedtail wrapped her tail protectively around her kit, herding her back to the nursery. Mistypaw picked up a Shrew, and padded away to her tree. The tree was hers, and only hers. No one every went near it because Mistypaw was always there. She bit into the shrew, gulping it down without tasting. She wanted to find out what Ashfeather was up to. No, she needed to find out. She knew that she wasn't a good cat, but her mother was absolutely heartless. Willowfur's unborn kits ... they were innocent. Mistypaw didn't know what Ashfeather had against her , but a fire is raging in her heart. She started padding out of camp

"Where are you going?" Gingerfur meowed, eyes narrowing. Mistypaw didn't answer, but padded out of camp. She looked for Ashfeather, and caught her at the border. This time, it was Spottedpelt. She was looking at the river, unaware that Ashfeather was behind her, planning to attack. Ashfeather pounced, knocking her over, slamming her head on a rock. Spottedpelt barely had time to cry out before she was dead. Mistypaw padded away, still unnerved. _Who's next? _Ashfeather is obviously trying to kill off ThunderClan. Ashfeather left the scene, washing her paws in the rushing river. The blood washed off, creating a net in the water.

"They must all die.." Mistypaw heard her muttered "They must!"

_Who is she after now? Isn't she happy, now that she had killed two of the clan's queens? _As cold as she knew her mother too be, isn't this a bit too extreme?

".. can't believe she's my mother..." Mistypaw meowed bitterly

Ashfeather quickly padded away, disappearing into the undergrowth. Mistypaw scrambled to follow. Who knows what's next! The kits, the elders... This has to stop! She followed her 'mother' deeper into clan territory. Then, she took a sharp turn, and headed towards... ShadowClan? What's going on? Ashfeather crossed the border, and a large white tom appeared. They touched noses... _She's a traitor! A traitor! _She watched, heart thumping, as Ashfeather huddled with the tom.

"I'll kill them all." She whispered to him.

"What about our kits?" _Our kits? Is he my _father_? Traitor! Working for ShadowClan! _

"They are ThunderClan," She growled "They are trained to hate ShadowClan."

Mistypaw won't believe it. She's half clan! That's even worse... She padded away, unable to bare it. Not looking, she stepped on a twig, and alerted Ashfeather.

"I'll be back."

Ashfeather chased her. Mistypaw ran for her life, hoping Ashfeather won't catch her. Mistypaw tripped over a tree root, and Ashfeather appeared.

"You're asking for death aren't you?" Ashfeather sneered. Mistypaw scrambled to her feet.

"Traitor!" She spat "How dare you kill so many cats for ShadowClan? You're ThunderClan!"

Ashfeather laughed "You really think so?"

"What?... No... It can't be!"

"Yes... I'm ShadowClan!"

"No... You can't!" Mistypaw wailed "The elders say your born here!"

"You believe them?" Ashfeather sneered "You have much to learn. There's much trickery in the world... things aren't as simple as they seem.." There was a hint of regret in her voice.

As she wasn't looking, Mistypaw tackled her mother. Claws at her throat, she growled

"Tell me everything!"

Ashfeather looked at her, almost pitying "I was trick too, like you," She gazed off into the distance "But by everyone in ThunderClan. They told me I was one-hundred percent ThunderClan, but Grassfang always treated me like an enemy. I knew something was wrong... but what could I do? Soon the entire clan found out. I wasn't even involved and had absolutely no idea what was going on. I was mistreated by the younger kits. The queens didn't do anything. They watched me being kicked around and spat at."

Her voice deepened into a growl

"I only found peace in ShadowClan. They accepted me for who I am."

"That's because your just like them, cruel and heartless!"

Ashfeather ignore her "That's when I found out the truth. ThunderClan had killed my parents, and taken me captive. Your leader hid me in the nursery, making everyone think I'm ThunderClan. But guess what? Everyone found out anyways!" She laughed "There will be no payment for the pain I've been through, not even if every last ThunderClan cat is destroyed!"

"They weren't the ones who hurt you!" She spat "Why hurt innocent cats?"

Ashfeather didn't answer, and pushed her off. "They all must pay." She hissed "Even you."

"Why?" She whispered "How could you do this?"

"You're all traitors!" With that she pounced onto Mistypaw and hooked her claws into her neck...


End file.
